


When Tony is bored and secretly wants to be punished

by Dandelion (yukitsubute)



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Hand Jobs, M/M, Marvel Universe, Naughty, Public Hand Jobs, Relationship(s), Romance, Stony Bingo, Tony Stark Does What He Wants
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-14
Updated: 2018-06-14
Packaged: 2019-05-23 08:12:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14930513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yukitsubute/pseuds/Dandelion
Summary: What does Tony do when he is bored during a meeting with the Avengers?





	When Tony is bored and secretly wants to be punished

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the cap_ironman Bingo Card: prompt - kink: hand job 
> 
> I hope you enjoy it. 
> 
> Comments and kudos are welcomed :) thanks for reading to everyone <3

They sat at this large meeting table since hours. At least it felt like this. One was saying something, someone else voted against it, they fought, someone suggested something and they fought again...and so on. Tony sighed. He had his chin rested on his hand, his eyes wandering from one to the other. Everyone was listening to Thor’s explanations, but he had switched off. Hours, damn fucking hours without a break. Why the hell did this god never need a break in a meeting? 

Tony looked at Steve next to him. He was listening closely to Thor’s words – of course he was, he was the overall correct Cap after all. Tony’s heartbeat increased. An idea hit him, but it was a dangerous idea, and he didn’t know if he was able to do it without everyone looking at them. 

Tony brushed with his hand over Steve’s thigh. He looked around. No one looked at them, and so Tony started brushing over Steve’s inner thigh under the table. Steve turned to him, shaking his head to signalise that Tony should stop, but he wouldn’t do that, not when he himself got excited about his plan. 

He waited till Thor and Rocket discussed something a little louder to open Steve’s pants. Before he moved his hand he looked around once more. Still no one looked at them. Tony felt Steve’s hand on his, trying to push him away, but Tony always got what he wanted, and he wanted this now. He knew he would get his punishment later on, but maybe it was just a little bit what he hoped for. Steve’s punishments were always really creative and adventurous. 

He let his hand wander over Steve’s groin, leaving feather-like touches there. He smiled when he felt Steve’s legs widen, like he invited Tony to go on. Tony pushed his hand into Steve’s pants, feeling that he was already getting hard under Tony’s ministration. He took Steve into his hand, stroking him firmly till he was completely hard. Tony looked at Steve. He was sweating and he bit on the pen he had in his hand. He tried to suppress every noise, and he had serious problems doing that. Exactly how Tony wanted it. 

He stroked up and down his length before he thumbed the tip and stroked back down, smearing the pre-come along Steve’s cock. He would have enjoyed sucking him now, but this would have been recognised by the others. He twisted Steve’s balls between his fingers before he stroked his dick again. Steve breathed in and out deeply and his cheeks were flushed. He was close. Tony knew this expression. Steve’s eyes darkened and his body stiffened. It wouldn’t need much more to get him over the edge. 

Tony tightened his grip and bent sideways to Steve. “Come for me,” he whispered and two strokes later he could feel Steve’s legs pressing together and Tony felt the hot liquid running over his hand. 

“You know that I will punish you for that,” Steve whispered back at him. Tony nodded with a smile. A flushed and totally spent Steve was worth risking to be punished.


End file.
